User blog:Marcus Junior/The 4 Horsemen:The Red Horse Trounced
Narrator: Lustro the first horseman, was defeated by the hands of the Marines namely the now Fleet Admiral Smoker and the Admiral Coby, Lustro's empire eventually fell on itself without Lustro to command and went back to their former ways. Some months have passed, and a lot of islands are seen being randomly destroyed by lightning fast invasions, every single one of them leaves a trail of destruction and fire behind in it's wake, they happen mainly in sunsets. Marcus: Reading the article in the newspaper about the article where the most recent yonko Lustro was defeated by Smoker and Coby and his position taken away from him Hmmm, Lustro got captured huh, that smoker bastard didn't tell me huh. Is seen casually laying back on Soup's back Soup: Where is the Marine Headquarters anyways? Marcus: points confidently to his left side that way! Soup: turns the complete opposite direction The other way we go then. Marcus: hangs his head upside down infront of Soup's with a saddened face you're so mean sniffs Soup: sweat drops You look ridiculous that way Marcus goes to his usual laying back position and looks behind Soup's path Marcus: Hey soup there's a pack of sea kings chasing after us, maybe they want to play +_+ face Soup: They're trying to eat us slams one of his fin into his face, in a fashion similar to a facepalm Marcus: Oi sea kings we're not tasty go back starts doing sign language with no apparent reason A black and red sea mechanical king with a head as big as an entire island jumps out of the sea and archs over the 2 flying over head Marcus: looking above at the sea king robot with an innocent amazed face, with a long and child like entuation he says kakoi~ The sea king twists in mid air while widening it's jaw, it falls over Soup and Marcus and swallows them alive Soup: WHY IS THERE A GIANT ROBO HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!! Marcus stops in mid air before falling into the Sea King's stomach and slaps his face 3 times Marcus: Yosh!!! Let's go explore this Sea King robo! Soup: slaps Marcus Aho! We need to get out of here. Marcus: But I can hear music coming from down there! Soup turns to the dark void that is the Sea King's throat and hears the sound of trumpets and drums faintly coming from the dark Soup: You're right Marcus: using his enhanced senses and I can smell sea king meat bring grilled, the sound of metal clanging and can even what seems to be steam raising. Soup: looks at Marcus unamused Don't show off Soup and Marcus casually head downwards into the Sea King's body which seems to widden considerably after the troath and lights can be seen vaguely in the distance Soup keeps on flying towards the only lights with Marcus on his back looking forward Marcus: Soup, I can feel the presence of a city worth of people inside this sea king, in numerous large groups Soup: Namely 21 groups grab my attention too Marcus and Soup approach a large sphere that covers the inside of the Sea king from top to bottom,attached to some weird looking machines, it has a large metal door in the middle of it, composing almost 1 quarter of the sphere Marcus: bangs on the door Anybody home? The door splits in the middle and starts opening to the sides, a bright flash comes from the inside Soup: covering his eyes with his fins So much light The flash stops and stands there a young woman with a baby on her hands, a black box appears under her with her name "Calma" and under the baby saying "Chinsei" Calma: Welcome to Schmied, hope you enjoy your stay at Forger's heaven. Marcus jumps infront of Calms and bends forward Marcus: Thanks for accepting us Calma giggles before going away and leaving the 2 for themselves Soup: An entire city inside a giant robot, what an incredibly feat. Marcus: Marcus starts running towards what seem to be a large forgery standing in the middle of the city's park A weaponsmith's shop! Marcus barges inside and a large display of various weapons can be seen scattered in the walls and in barrels Shop Keeper: I see, a foreigner, you want to buy a sword? Soup: entering Excuse me could you tell us what exactly are we on? Shop Keeper: Keep away evil spirit with a metal cross infront of him a talking dolphin must be a work of an yokai! Soup: tosses a shield at the shopt keeper with an angry face fault I'M NOT A DOLPHIN! Shop Keeper: cowers in the corner It's a talking miniature whale spirit and I enraged it. Soup: tosses another shield with an even angrier face fault CUT THE MARINE MAMMAL CRAP! Shop Keeper: with a suit of armor on It's a tuna yokai the rarest of the sea yokai!!! Soup is releasing electricity around him indicating his great rage, with lightning filled eyes he flips the counter Soup: ARE YOU BLIND!?!?!? Shop Keeper: With almost white pupils he points a sword at Soup, it shakes his hands showing his fear I'm not scared of you yokai! Whatever species you are! Marcus is seen casually picking out swords and seeing how good they are Marcus: There's some neat sword here looks at the shop keeper Hey old man, who made these swords? Shop Keeper: Help me with Yokai and I'll give them to you if you want swinging his sword wildly at soup Soup: Look out where you swing that thing dodging the sword slashes with a scarred look Marcus: Soup I think it's better you stay outside scratches the back of his own head Soup leaves with an annoyance sigh and grinding his teeth shop Kepper: Thanks for saving me He bends forward formally Your face isn't strange... hmmm... The shop keeper looks at the newspaper and sees the article about Lustro and how he was demoted from Yonko and the position is now Marcus again Shop Keeper: eyes widen You're.... You're the yonko, Aho Marcus!!! Marcus: Blushing and waving his body like a liquid You're making me blush you bastard Shop Keeper: name is spot on, this guy is a real idiot, but still he's a yonko, he could be trouble Marcus: Don't worry, I'm a peaceful yonko, I just beat bad guys up picks his nose with his pinky and let them near marine bases. The shop keeper sigh a little and puts the counter back to it's normal place Shop Keeper: Anyways, what are you here for, buying a weapon? Marcus: poker face I got eaten by the robot Shop keeper: laughs a little I see so you're not looking for your ideal weapon? Marcus: You got my attention looks serious for a moment Shop Keeper: Oh you don't know? Let me explain People are born in this world with special talents, every last one of them, and fighting talents are something people also have that's different from one to another. Some people are born to be swordsmen and show great skill when wielding a sword even at first try, famous swordsmen like pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro, Hawk eyes Dracule Mihawk, Magnus the Tensai, Demon Swordsman Sasagawa Kenshin. They have a natural skill for wielding swords. Other people are born to use other types of weapons, like Edward Newgate used a Bisento. There is a man on this island who is able to pin point that fighting ability and tell you which weapon most fits you, or if any of them fit at all. He lives in the second city, the first city is just to sell our weapons, all the others starting from the 3rd are forges, a total of 18 weaponsmiths live there all with their work houses, equipped with tons of resources and equipment. Marcus: Amazing, but wait, how was this thing made? Shop Keeper: No one's quite sure, but the marines and the world government funds this place, as a trade we produce excellent quality weapons for them. Marcus: I see walks outside the store I'll go talk to this weapon old man Shop Keeper: Be careful, his method is a little unorthodox Marcus: picks his nose not hearing him so Soup let's go to the second sphere Soup: Okay Marcus and Soup march forward the small door on the opposite side of the sphere and enter through it into the 2nd sphere The second sphere unlike the first one which was a small village like city looks more like a forest of some sorts, a little fire can be spotted in the middle of it all The 2 carefully walk towards the fire passing through the trees, which they notice are adam wood trees and Impel Down's infamous Bladed tree, the ground also seems to be nothing but normal grass. Marcus: Oi is anyone here? A group of 17 people are in the circle telling stories and drinking beer, there is one who stands out because he is the only one with a staff in his hand, while the others are bare handed ???: Is it for weapon counseling? says the one with the staff Marcus: Yosh! ???: I see he extends his staff at Marcus head Hmmmm In one quick movement he strikes Marcus in virtually every inch of his body before Marcus could react ???: I Sosho, the weapon counselor deem you unworthy of your sword. Marcus: Huh? Sosho: The skills you gained in sword wielding do not suit you, you have neither the talent nor the tenacity for it, you couple your sword skills with your other abilities to make up for the fact you have no talent for it, even if you're able to match master swordsmen with such an unrefined and wild style it's a waste of potential. Please discard that sword immedeatly and never come back. Marcus: grabbing onto his sword But what weapon should I use then? Sosho: You still don't need to know... looks away from Marcus Marcus: I do need! I desperately need more power! Sosho: How desperately do you really need it? Marcus: There's this organization I have to fight and they're crazy strong, I need to get myself a good weapon or else. Sosho: raises his eye brow Is that so? And what is this organization called? Marcus: The 4 Horsemen of the Apocalypse Sosho: I understand shadowed eyes it's a shame really I thought I could stay undercover a little more... Marcus: Eh? tilts his head like a dog Sosho: Despite being an idiot you deduced who I was and caught me red handed... It is true I am the second horseman and this robot is my war machine, I destroy entire islands with it and burn them to a crisp. Marcus: staring at sosho while sweat dropping You just told me everything I didn't know anything. Sosho: face fault EHHHH!!!???? So careless of me slaps himself Soup: Are they both idiots? Marcus/Sosho: blush stop it you Sosho: Anyways now I must kill you! Marcus: Er... why exactly are you with the 4 Horsemen? Sosho: Because I get paid nunchuck guy Marcus: sips tea so you're a mercenary huh, sounds like a good life staff guy Sosho: It is sips tea you should give it a try nunchuck guy Marcus: Wait Nunchucks? That's my weapon? Sosho: No looks to the side clearly indicating he's lying Marcus: Awww makes a saddened face which is it? Soup stares at the 2 in the distance Soup: sweatdrop You fell for it!? Sosho: proud of himself He fell for it! bastard won't know nunchucks fit him the most Marcus: So you were lying huh? Sosho: You found out! shocked Are you a magician +_+ face Marcus: laughing proudly Yes Soup: weren't you 2 gonna fight? Sosho: Better wait till we arrive on some solid ground, no need to destroy Schmied you know picks his nose Marcus: I can get me some nunchucks while at it too does a thumbs up pose Soup: These 2 are awfully friendly... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts